


Mr. Huckleberry

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cowboy Hats, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Post-Season/Series 15, Prompt Art, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean gives him an ominous look."I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - not coffee servers?” Dean playfully smirks.“Nothing but a myth now, I’m your Huckleberry,”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Mr. Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> written for writer's month day 18: MYTH  
> I think I'm gonna finish all the prompts anyway XD
> 
> have some sweet-gooey ending^^

[ ](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/post/628804225722351616/cowboy-commission-commissions-patreon)

art commissioned from [gabester-sketch <3](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/) we're sucker for happy ending!

* * *

Dodge City Kansas, a place Castiel would have avoided at all cost while under the Entity’s pact for the place meant having to be with his excruciatingly tempting friend, Dean Winchester, in his not so silly cowboy hat and not so loose outfit, easy charming smile ruthless with its generosity and so beautifully appealing the angel was certain it would have catapulted him straight to the Empty.

But that’s all over and behind him now. The mission is done. He is moving on, pass the sacrifice he thought to be his end, but the curse-resurrection he once labeled himself to have proved to be a truth, and not by any god or other powers but his profound connection to his charge.

Dean who at the last minute was given a choice to save one life him or his brother? For while both alive the world would know no peace— Dean who ultimately and without hesitation chose to save his brother had only one final say.

_“Sam knows it’s what I’d want… It’s always me who had nothing for me back there, just… hunting and I’m done. I can’t live with my brother dead, sure can’t live without Cas too… so… I want out… Just take me.”_

It ended before it even began, the real catastrophe. So convinced was he that it manifested, uncaring of rules about one dead Winchester could save the world, whoever wrote it deserves a visit from this angel ready to cause devastation to any threat, radiating with fearsome rebellion against fate.

Dean needs him back, that’s all he needed to hear to come busting through anything.

For Dean. Castiel saved Dean because he could. Just that. The power of ‘believing’ so strongly into something remained a prevailing thing. A miracle some would be skeptical to believe but if Castiel never doubted anything, it’s saving his family.

To haul Sam and Dean from the gloom of the aftermath was a tremendous task after losing everything and Castiel was glad he was there to aid the brothers and protect them during their vulnerable state. Sam at least found comfort in the arms of another companion, someone that gave him hope.

So Castiel initiated to take proper care of Dean and invited him to his happy place—just the two of them.

“You need a break, no case, no follow-ups pretending to be sheriffs, but just you enjoying your time, Dean.”

“Now you’re talking,” Dean grins in his direction as he parks in front of the same motel in the iconic _Tombstones_ place again, eyes fixed on the angel, “Cas, buddy, whoever pulled that stuff sticking up your ass, they did magic wonder.”

“Nothing got pulled from an ass that would interest your attention,” Cas sighs, perturbed by ‘buddy’ he once adored, now it only served as a limiting label. It must really be like that when you allow yourself to seek happiness, you go try and get more.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been one hundred percent trying to get you laid the first time we went out, remember? What did you do again, scared the shit out of her talking about her father?” Dean laughs at the memory while Castiel walks with him to the mahogany interior of the counter for their reserved room. Dean’s good mood ricochets when they entered the same room too, after almost three years and here they are with Dean pointing and babbling about everything while Castiel took care of the bags and the groceries they brought with them, it’s like being with a bouncing five-year-old with his new toy.

As the angel suspected, being with Dean is his happiest. The world can try and end again, but nothing could change why Dean being happy is also his happiest.

It’s almost dusk when they arrived, but it doesn’t stop Dean from pulling on his attire, surprising Castiel who just goes their coffee ready. Dean sits by the red sofa, fanning himself using his hat after struggling to put on his new cowboy shoes.

“Why are you not wearing shoes?” Cas asked carefully walking to him with two mugs at hand.

“It’s too hot, the AC hasn’t kicked and—” Dean looks up, pauses a little while staring at the angel who let his eyebrows rise up to the heavens.

“What?”

Dean gives him an ominous look.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - not coffee servers?” Dean playfully smirks.

“Nothing but a myth now, I’m your Huckleberry,”

Castiel rekindles one of those moments he visited Dean, but unlike then when he breathed the words with the authority of one wanting to dominate the human, he judged to be nothing but scars, Castiel couldn’t imagine thinking of him the same way.

“You like being my Huckleberry, Cas?” Dean’s eyes follow him as he sits down, pressing close to Dean because its what he’s used to be doing.

“No.” He admits, glancing straight at Dean and it doesn’t bother them now how they are in the proximity of breathing the same air, just because Castiel wants to see Dean’s freckles in the dimly lit room, “I just want to be your Cas.”

Dean’s eyes twinkle and he bursts out laughing. Castiel tilts his head because while he was being honest, here was Dean laughing hysterically in what was supposed to be a profound statement. But Castiel couldn’t be angry with his charge after everything, so soon the angel finds himself chuckling too. Dean has always been intoxicating.

Castiel stops in the middle of amusement, caught unprepared by the hunter’s jutting outline in the lamplight. It’s the closest he’s been to Dean. Half his face is shadowed, half illuminated by golden specks dancing onto his skin. Dean has always been Watching him fold his body in fits of unrestrained laughter, dazzling the angel with the glaring beam of his soul, the softness over his features of boyish delight he wants to protect as long as he could.

Castiel recognizes a young soul, beautiful and buoyant, brighter when green eyes found him, and maybe he was never a child, but when he turns, a broad smile on his lips reaching his eyes overflowing with content, softening at finding the angel right there as if everything he needed was right in front of him, Dean Winchester’s eyes fill with love.

“ _Let me kiss you_ ,” he says softly.

It’s a hanging question left behind by their sudden separation when Dean admitted his feelings, and got buried in the wake of defeating their enemy. Castiel doesn’t fear the answer. He knows Dean’s song remains the same.

So when Dean’s eyes soften, when Dean leans in the remaining space, lips pressing hotly against his own, the angel closes his eyes thinking of how in all his existence he never truly knows the meaning of happiness. Until Dean.

Dean pulls enough to press foreheads closer, drawing a breath, staring right at Castiel when he asks. “You ready to be _Mr. Huckleberry_?”

Castiel couldn’t tilt his head the way Dean touches his chin, lightly pressing soft kisses on his lips.

“Is Huckleberry a last name?”

“No, it’s Winchester.” Dean’s smile widens.

Castiel shakes his head and frowns when Dean frowns back. There’s a long pause.

“Huckleberry Winchester? Why?”

Dean falls in fits of giggles again and Castiel is left to stare at the man folding his body forward. He would’ve followed Dean’s movement if not for the mugs he was holding.

“Our coffee’s cold.”

“Never mind, I’m gonna try again. It's a strike two.” Dean resurfaces with teary eyes. Castiel gets filled with concern.

“Strike two with what?”

“C’mere, Cas, you adorable dork.”

Castiel lets Dean haul him by the lapel of his trench coat after setting the mugs aside, lying on top of him while Dean lays down the couch, head on the armchair. He drags Castiel closer till Dean’s lips are close upon his ear. Dean whispers something that opened a dam in Castiel’s heart. Castiel clutches Dean’s chest, heaves himself up so he can see Dean under the lamplight, his answer painted in his face.

_Yes._

“But Winchester is fine, not the Huckleberry,”

_“Cas!”_


End file.
